A data storage device may provide one or more streams to one or more hosts. To improve performance, portions of the one or more streams may be stored in a cache. However, the cache may have limited space, and thus the cache may be allocated to one or more streams. The portions of the cache allocated to the one or more streams may refresh at different points, which require the data storage device to activate or spin up a storage media at different times. This can increase power consumption.
Furthermore, with the limited cache space, when additional streams are requested, the data storage device may not effectively allocate cache space to service the additional streams. This may result in performance degradation or inefficient use of the cache.